Greek: A New Year, New Problems
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Casey, Rusty and Jess Cartwright, yes Case and russ have there little sister now attending CRU, also Bryan Chambers evan litte brother. The whole Campus is unside down from Frannies New Sorority Beat Zeta, What will happen Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: The Start of A New Year

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek. So I was recently looking back at this story and have decided to rewrite it in paragraph form instead of script. And I promise to have more than two chapters this time, enjoy! When I originally started this story it was at the start of Casey's senior year._

**New Year, New Problems**

A new year at Cyprus Rhodes has just begun, and there stood Jess Cartwright the youngest in the Cartwright family. Jess and Casey look very much alike almost like twins. So blonde hair, blue eyes the opposite of Rusty. Jess is three years younger than Casey and only one year younger than Rusty. She had gotten late acceptance to the pre-med program a couple of days after Casey and Rusty had left for CRU. She hasn't told either of them that she is at CRU or that she's going to be rushing a sorority. She took a deep breathe and walked into her dorm room. Today was a start to a whole new world, and Jess was ready for it.

Jess looked around the room she had just walked into it wasn't huge or small it was a prefect size. On one side of the room stood a girl with brown hair, about the same height as Jess.

"Hey, you must be my roommate. I'm Jess" Jess introduced herself.

"I'm Lauren; it's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Lauren asked.

"Chicago, Illinois you?" Jess replied.

"I'm from Boston" Lauren told Jess.

"Cool, so are you going to rush night?" Jess asked

"What is rush night?" Lauren asked as she was very confused

"Rush night is where you can go look at all the sororities" Jess explained

"I don't know, I don't think I'm that kind of girl. Are you?" Lauren said

"I am. I really want to get into Zeta Beta. I really hope I can"

"What's Zeta Beta?" Lauren asked

"You're so unaware; Zeta Beta is the best sorority on campus"

"I might then go with you, you know test the waters, see what it's all about" Lauren said

"Okay meet back here at six then will head over to start to get in our rush groups" Jess said

"Okay"

Jess unpacked all her stuff, and organized her room. Lauren and her chatted about girl stuff, The Hills and Grey's Anatomy stuff like that. Around two o'clock Jess left her dorm room; she went to Zeta Beta to go see Casey. She didn't get to ZBZ till around two thirtyish she got lost a few times. Jess knocked on the door and a girl that looked really familiar answered.

"Hey" Jess said

"Rush isn't until tonight please come back later" the girl said going to close the door; the girl seemed to take a double take of Jess.

"Actually I wasn't here for Rush, I was looking for Casey" Jess explained.

"Casey? Casey Cartwright" The girl asked

"Yeah" Jess replied

"One second, why don't you step in while I go get her?" The girl said

"Okay" Jess said

"I'm Rebecca Logan and you are?" the girl said

"Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess" Jess said

"I'll be right back with Casey" Rebecca said walking up the stairs. Once Rebecca reached the top of the stairs she called for Casey.

"Yes Rebecca?" Casey said walking out of her room to the hallway.

"Some girl is here to see you. I think it was Jess or something. I told her that is wasn't time for rushes yet but she said she was here to see you" Rebecca said

"Oh okay" Casey said going to the stairs, she thought about her sister Jess who was doing an extra year of high school since she hadn't gotten the offer she wanted for college. As Casey reached the end of the stairs, a smile came to her face. She instantly ran over and hugged Jess. "What are you doing here?" Casey asked

"Late acceptance to pre-med" Jess replied

"Oh my god that's so great!" Casey yelled

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner but you weren't answering my calls" Jess said

"I'm sorry Lil sis, things have be crazy here" Casey explained

"So I'm rushing tonight" Jess said with a big smile

"You are? That's great!" Casey replied

"Yeah, well since you say it's the best thing" Jess told Casey

"Well of course, you'll be sure to get into ZBZ" Casey told Jess

"I want to be fair, no one should know were sisters until after bids" Jess said

"That's hard Jess, since we look like twins"

"But I don't want to be only bid on because I'm your sister" Jess said

"Okay, I won't say anything until after but I'm not lying to anyone if they ask" Casey explained

"That's fair" Jess said, looked at her cell. Rusty was calling her. "Russ is calling…" Jess told Casey

"Legit? Does he know?" Casey asked

"No, not yet." Jess said picking up her phone. "Hey Rusty" She said

"_Hey Jess" Rusty said_

"What do you want?" Jess asked

"_To say CRU is crazy for not accepting you" Rusty told Jess,_ Jess pushed speaker phone so Casey could hear as well

"Thanks Big bro" Jess said

"_So how's Chicago?" Rusty asked_

"I don't know you'd have to ask Mom or Dad" Jess said

"_Why?" Rusty asked_

"Because I'm with Casey right now" Jess said

"_Casey's at Cyprus with me" Rusty said confusedly_

"Hey Russ" Casey said into the phone.

"_Stop playing mind tricks on my Jess!" Rusty said_

"I'm not, I'm at Cyprus Rhodes I got late acceptance" Jess explained

"_How long have you known?" Rusty asked_

"Couple of days" Jess responded

"_And of course you'd tell Casey first" Rusty said_

"Because I wanted to tell her I'm rushing" Jess explained

"_Okay, I get it. Come by Kappa Tal tonight for the rush after party? To meet Cappie and Calvin." Rusty asked_

"Of course Rusty, bye" Jess said hanging up the phone.

"He would want you to meet Cappie" Casey said rolling her eyes

"Cappie… that name sounds really familiar…. Cap…Cappie…. your ex?" Jess asked

"Yes, now go get ready for rush night, got to make an impression" Casey said

"I know, Can't wait to see Cappie tonight. Oh and Evan!" Jess said with a smile

"Go" Casey said playfully pointing to the door.

After Jess's conversation with Casey she went back to her dorm room to get ready for rush night. She straightened her hair, and put of a high waist skirt with a nice top. She slipped into a black pair of heels and did her make up. If she didn't say so herself she looked amazing. Lauren was still getting ready when Jess finished so Jess offered to help by straightening her hair for Lauren. After both were ready they walked over to the Greek building where they were to meet there guide for the night.

"Hello ladies, I will be your groups guide around campus to the sororities please feel free to ask any questions. My name is Frannie." Frannie told the group of twenty girls

"Frannie, I have a question, what sorority are you in?" Jess asked raising her hand

"I am in Ikapa Iota Kapa, it is a new sorority formed this year, it is called IKap for short" Frannie stated

"Or IKI" Jess whispered to Lauren causing Lauren to laugh.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Frannie asked, looking at Jess like she had scene her before.

"Oh nothing sorry" Jess replied

"What's your name?" Frannie asked

"Um, Jess" Jess replied

"It's Nice to meet you Jess why don't we walk and talk to our first stop this evening Tri Pi" Frannie said

"Alright" Jess replied. Frannie led the group to Tri Pi, Jess remembered the Casey had told her that Tri Pi's are sluts and skanks so Jess decided to play it up quite a bit.

"What do you feel makes you fit to be part of Tri Pi?" One of the Tri Pi active sisters asked

"I'm Jess and I feel that I fit Tri Pi because I love boys and especially had my eye on this sorority ever since I wanted to come here, it like I would fit right in" Jess explained as she grew on a lie that she said.

"I don't really know what this sorority is about?" Lauren asked, she was so clueless about sororities.

"Jess let me introduce you to some people" the Tri Pi active said leading Jess over to a group of Tri Pi's

"You seem really awesome! What is your full name?" Another Active asked

"Jessica" Jess replied

"Last name?" The girl asked

"Oh that, Cartwright" Jess said without even thinking

"Jess Cartwright? Any relation to Casey Cartwright?" The active asked

"Define relation?" Jess said

"Do you know Casey Cartwright?"

"I don't know, if I do does that affect my chances of getting a bid?" Jess asked

"Yes it greatly affects your chances"

"Then nope, never met her before" Jess replied

"Oh okay great" The Tri Pi said

"Rushes on to our next house follow me" Frannie said ushering the group of girls out of Tri Pi onto the next house. Once outside Frannie asked "how'd you like that house?" she asked Jess, it seemed to jess that Frannie was spending all her time talking to her

"I liked it a lot but I think they might bid on me. But I don't know if I'll accept they do have a reputation for being Skanky" Jess told Frannie.

"That's so true, a lot of girls make the mistake pledging Tri Pi and end up de-pledging since there so sluttly" Frannie explained

"Really? That's so sad" Jess said.

"The next sorority is Gamma Psi Delta" Frannie told the group leading them into the house.

"What makes Gamma Psi special to you?" a Gamma Psi asked

"Um, I'm quite peppy I love Cheer, because I am so peppy it's just a natural fit" Jess said, she wasn't exactly lying she was a cheerleader in high school but she isn't as peppy as she said she was.

"Well… I think that…. This is a … nice house" Lauren said

"Cheer girl, what's your name?" The Gamma Psi active asked

"Jess"

"Jess what?"

"Jess Cartwright" Jess said

"Any relation to Casey?"

"Who's Casey?" Jess asked

"I guess not" the active said

"Let's head out Rushes! We're going to Ikap now!" Frannie called to the girls

After heading outside of the Gamma Psi house Jess asked Frannie "Isn't that you're Sorority?"

"That would be correct" Frannie replied as they walked to the next house. Once they reached the house. "Go on in girls, Jess come with me I have some people I want you to meet, girl this is Jess um, sorry I didn't catch your last name?" Frannie said as they entered the house

"Cartwright" Jess replied

"Any relation to Casey Cartwright?" Frannie asked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jess asked

"I think because your last name's Cartwright and you look a lot like Casey" Frannie explained

"It shouldn't matter if I am related or not related to this 'Casey' because it is not about who it is about what the person can offer to the sorority" Jess told Frannie.

"That's exactly correct, so are you? I think you are." Frannie asked

"Nope, never heard of a Casey Cartwright" Jess said she felt bad for lying to Frannie but she needed to if she wanted a chance at Zeta Beta.

"Great you'd be a perfect match for Ikap" Frannie said

"Okay, so what's with this Casey person?" Jess asked

"Well she drove Zeta Beta away from the campuses top sorority, and Casey made it that way, I was in a sorority with her for three years. She took my presidential term away from me." Frannie explained

"What a bitch" Jess said even though she didn't think Casey was a bitch or anything

"I know right, she tried to say it was best for the house. What a load of crap" Frannie said

"Yeah"

"Okay well we should probably move onto the next house, which just so happens to be Zeta Beta, you can meet the girl everyone is saying you look like" Frannie said

"Cool, sounds like fun" Jess said, pretending not to care. Jess remembered how much of a bitch Casey had said Frannie was to her and all so it wasn't like she was going to listen to anything Frannie was saying. The group started to walk towards Zeta Beta, Jess saw the familiar white colour and the letters ZBZ on the house and she felt at peace, finally the house she wanted to be in.

"ZBZ here are the rushes you have 15 minutes girls then to the Kappa Tal party with all of you" Frannie said as the girls entered the house.

"Frannie I think it would be best if you waited outside" Casey told Frannie

"I will I just wanted to tell you that you have a twin, she's so nice. Like honestly I never knew I would get to have another pledge like you, but this time she won't turn her back on me" Frannie said

"I have a twin?" Casey asked

Yeah, she's great Ikap material. I've been talking with her all night" Frannie said. "She's that one" Frannie said pointing her out. Casey just looked over to Jess and looked back over to Frannie.

"Frannie you're crazy, bye" Casey said leaving Frannie and walking over to Jess who was talking to Betsy.

"Oh that's so interesting" Jess said agreeing with Betsy

"And there's great mixers with lots of boys" Betsy said, Jess pretended not to recognize Casey.

"Casey Cartwright, Rush Chair and Pledge Educator" Casey stuck out her hand to shake hands with Jess.

"Jess Cartwright, Rushie" Jess said accepting Casey's handshake. Casey laughed at Jess's response along with Betsy.

"Casey, Jess is so funny! She reminds me of you in freshmen year" Betsy said

"So funny Betsy" Casey said with a smile. "So Jess what are you studying here at CRU?" Casey asked

"I'm Pre-Med. It's my goal to be like a doctor on Grey's Anatomy" Jess explained

"I love that show!" Betsy yelled out.

"Hey Betsy, I think there is a Rushie asking for you" Casey said

"Oh okay, nice meeting you Jess" Betsy said leaving

"So apparently we're twins" Jess told Casey

"That's so weird, you know there is no relation between us at all" Casey joked

"I know, every house asked me if I was related to some Casey Cartwright" Jess said

"Oh really? I'm quite popular aren't I?" Casey asked

"Of course" Jess said

"Ash come over here" Casey motioned for Ashleigh to come over.

"What Case, another boring girl, stop giving them to me" Ashleigh whined

"This girl is awesome, Jess C. She's a Pre-Med student; she was head cheerleader, student council president and graduated with honours." Casey explained

"Wow, I'm impressed. I'm surprized we didn't hear about you before" Ashleigh stated

"Late acceptance" Jess said. Ashleigh finally made eye contact with Jess

"You too could be twins almost identical" Ashleigh said, Casey shot her a look telling Ashleigh not to say anything else that she'll explain later.

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot tonight. All the houses have asked me that, maybe a distant relative" Jess said

"Sure Jess, so what interests you about Zeta Beta?" Ashleigh asked

"Well, the values and the sisterhood bond looks to be the strongest. Along with a few mixers with the top house Omega Chi and other houses of course" Jess explained

"Alright, you sound like a true Zeta Beta. I hope to see you at skit night tomorrow night" Ashleigh said

"Would I be anywhere else" Jess replied

"No because Zeta Beta is the best" Casey said, Frannie had just entered the ZBZ house to get the rushes to take them to the Kappa Tal party, she overheard the conversation between Jess, Casey and Ashleigh.

"That sure is true" Jess said

"So Jess where are you from?" Ashleigh asked

"Illinois" Jess replied

"Funny, Casey's also from Illinois too" Ashleigh said

"Oh cool" Jess said

"Yeah, weird how that happened" Casey said

"Rushes let's go!" Frannie yelled motioning for the rushes to follow her.

"Well, I guess that's my queue" Jess said

"Hope to see you around Jess" Ashleigh said

"Yeah you too" Jess replied

"Bye Jess" Casey said

"Bye Space- Um I mean Bye Casey Cartwright person I just met" Jess said. Jess quickly walked over and met Lauren who was standing near Frannie.

After leaving the ZBZ house on the way to the KT house, Frannie asked Jess "You seemed pretty chummy with the ZBZ's. Any reason why?"

"They seemed super nice and everything, Ashleigh already knew all about how I was head cheerleader, student council president and about graduating with honours. Nobody else did" Jess said

"That's you? I was told the girl's name was Jenna." Frannie said

"Yep that me"

"But Casey seemed to talk to you for a long time"

"Of course she did"

"Why?"

"Because she's from Illinois too, people from Illinois click all the time"

"Right" Frannie replied. Frannie walked the group all the way the Kappa Tal house and through the side door. Frannie saw Casey nerdy little brother run right up to Jess. She disregarded it think Rusty thought it was Casey because they looked a hell of the same.

Back at the ZBZ House, Ashleigh and Casey were in their room.

"So Casey what was that look?" Ashleigh asked referring to the look from earlier.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone. But you know Jess C.?" Casey asked

"Yeah the Rushie you really wanted" Ashleigh replied

"Well she is my-" Casey started to say

"Cousin?" Ashleigh interrupted

"Close, she's my little sister" Casey said

"Wait Little Jessie?" Ashleigh asked

"Yeah"

"I think you showed me a picture in freshman year, she's grown up!" Ashleigh said

"I know, and we sent her a skit night invite without anyone knowing that she's my sister. Can we keep it that way until after we chose bid's?" Casey asked

"Yeah of course Case" Ashleigh replied

"So do you think she will make it into Zeta Beta?" Casey asked

"Yeah, I think Frannie really wants her for some reason" Ashleigh said

"Why do you say that?" Casey asked

"Well she sent an email around saying her top bids" Ashleigh said

"Actually? No! That's sick!" Casey said

"I know, it's a total Kristen Cavallari move on LC" Ashleigh said

"Completely"

_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I changed it around a bit, and such took me a long time to rewrite and I decided to change parts but since I only had two chapters and they'll be about 20 chapters might talk awhile to get them up but they will be. I hope you all love it. :) I think its a lot better like this easier to write. Who's excited for the new season on the 3__rd__? I am!_

_-Haley Elizabeth James _


	2. Chapter 2: Parties, and More Parties

_Disclaimer: I don't own Greek, I wish, I miss greek._

**Parties, Parties And More Parties!**

Jess walked around the Kappa Tal party, it was the best party she'd ever seen. She was looking around and chatting with Lauren who had surprisingly made it through rush in one piece. Jess locked eyes with this really attractive guy; she started to make her way over when Rusty cut her off.

"Jess, I cannot believe you're here!" Rusty said

"Thanks Bro" Jess replied

"How was rush?" Rusty asked

"Pretty great, all the houses love me" Jess grinned

"Let me introduce you to Cappie" Rusty said. As kids Rusty and Jess got along great until Jess hit her teenage years, they ran out of things to talk about. That's when Casey and Jess became much closer. Honestly, who is going to talk about girl stuff with their older brother?

"I guess he is Casey's ex" Jess said following Rusty who had started making his way through the crowd,

"Hey Cap, meet my sister" Rusty said once he reached a guy with skater brown hair. Jess couldn't complain about what Casey had seen in him, he was quite attractive

"I already know your sister" Cappie said without acknowledging Jess

"No this is my younger sister" Rusty said pointing to Jess, who blushed because let's be honest Cappie was attractive.

"Hey Casey" Cappie said turning to Jess without noticing it wasn't Casey. "Wait you're not Casey too quiet" Cappie said when he took a double take

"That's because I'm Jess Cartwright" Jess said

"Another Cartwright at Cyprus, isn't there a rule against that?" Cappie asked jokingly

"Probably" Jess smiled

"So what are you studying?" Cappie asked

"I think I want to study you" Jess joked

"That could be arranged just check in with my secretary" Cappie said

"Will do" Jess said

"Spitter could you leave us alone for a minute?" Cappie asked

"Yeah sure" Rusty said heading back into the crowd

"Already going for alone time?" Jess joked

"No, not really just thought you'd want to be free of your protective older brother" Cappie said

"Oh thank you so much"

"No problem, so other than studying me what program are you in?" Cappie asked

"I'm Pre-Med" Jess said

"Well we could always play doctor, I'm a great patient" Cappie said

"Sure name the time and place" Jess said

"Did you know you're the funniest Cartwright I've met?"

"Actually, I thought Casey was always funnier"

"Let's get Jokey a drink" Cappie said swinging his arm over Jess's shoulders. Cappie introduced Jess to a lot of Kappa Tal's she was known as 'Spitter's Little Sister' it was great. Once she was able to get away from the Kappa Tal's she met eyes with the guy from before. Man was he something else; he was so hot like a guy from Laguna Beach; Stephen Colletti before One Tree Hill. He started to walk over to Jess.

"You're just so popular I couldn't talk to you until, you rid all those other guys" He said

"I guess boys know when there's a hot girl around" Jess replied

"They sure do"

"Thanks? I think?" Jess replied

"I'm Bryan" He said

"Oh very nice, I'm Jess" Jess told Bryan

"Jess would you like to dance with me?" Bryan asked

"Sure I'd love to" Jess replied as they walked out into the crowd of Kappa Tal partiers and started to dance. Onlookers like Cappie watched as the Casey look alike, Jess dance. He didn't know why but he had a feeling like her wanted to get to know her better, better than most girls if you know what he's like. Rusty saw his baby sister dancing with a boy, sure in high school she had her share of boyfriends some bad and some extremely weird. But this guy seemed to push him over the edge more so than usual.

Jess had put back a few more drinks through the night, and such. Somewhere Bryan had left and she was alone with a bunch of Kappa Tal's. She wasn't drunk per say more so tipsy.

"Jess, Let's get you back to your dorm" Rusty told her

"What Russ! We're about to do body shots" Jess whined

"Fine" Rusty said walking away from Jess. Instead he called Casey.

"Rusty you better be dying its two o'clock in the morning" Casey said when she picked up the phone.

"Sorry It's just Jess is still at the KT party and she won't leave" Rusty said

"She's still there? A Freshman's first party always end badly; I should know I speak from experience." Casey said

"Can you come get her to leave? I really rather her not…" Rusty paused

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Casey said hanging up the phone.

Rusty watched Jess do a body shot off Cappie, which was weird because usually Cappie didn't go for body shots of himself. He saw her go for the lime in his mouth right before Casey was going to walk in. This was not going to end well. But he saw Jess pause realizing that it was wrong and she backed away. That is when Casey entered.

"Hey Guys" Casey said as she walked over the group.

"Hey Casey" Cappie said, "Body shot for you?" he asked

"No thanks Cap, I'm here to take Jess back to her dorm" Casey said

"Big Sis you came to pick me up?" Jess asked

"Sure thing little Sis, Let's go" Casey said taking her arm

"Okay, I have to tell you something anyways" Jess said, Jess was definitely drunk she tripped over thin air on the way to Casey's car.

"What is it Jess?" Casey asked, Jess looked up it

"I met a cutie" Jess said

"Cool" Casey said

"Yeah" Jess said

"So why didn't you leave with your roommate?" Casey asked once she got into the car after helping Jess.

"I think she um, went to Omega Chi or something with a guy he offered her a tour of the house" Jess said

"Oh okay, next time take it easy with the drinks okay" Casey told Jess

"I'm not drunk!" Jess yelled

"I know, I just don't want to see you be taken advantage of" Casey explained

"Can you just take me to my dorm, I'm tired" Jess said yawning

"Of course" Casey said as she pulled her car out onto the road and drove off. Casey walked Jess to her dorm room to ensure she made it to a safe place, once they made it into her room. Jess flopped down on her bed quickly fell asleep. Casey wrote Jess a short note and left some Tylenol beside the note and left the room.

Jess awoke the next morning confused about how she made it to her bed. All she remembered was talking to a very cute guy last night; she couldn't even remember his name she was so sad. As she went to stand up she had a wicked headache, she stumbled over to her desk and saw a note.

_Hey Baby Sis,_

_So you've got to experience a real party and now the really sucky hangover that comes with it. Never get wasted at a KT party you get the worst hangovers. Okay, so here's some Tylenol. You're probably slightly confused right now so I'll explain, you got drunk, Rusty called me and I drove you home. Anyways have a shower, clean yourself up and check under your door for your skit night invite. I'll see you tonight_

_-Big Sis_

Casey was such an awesome big sister to her, maybe she knew the name of the guy. Jess looked over to see Lauren fast asleep, so she took a few Tylenol and went to have a shower. When she got back she found six skit night invites to her and two for Lauren. Tri Pi, Gamma Psi, Moo Gamma, Delta Pi, IKI, and ZBZ; her choice was obvious ZBZ.

"Hey look who's awake" Jess said to Lauren when she noticed she was awake.

"I like my sleep okay?" Lauren said

"Amen to that" Jess agreed

"What are those?" Lauren asked

"My skit night invites, there's two for you" Jess said handing the two that were Lauren's. The two girls talked about whom they had been invited to for skit night. Lauren had been invited to Gamma Psi and Zeta Beta Zeta.

Both girls had decided on going to the Zeta Beta one, of course it was the obvious choice. Jess hadn't told Lauren about her sister being a part of Zeta Beta but it didn't matter, nor did it?

Later in the day Jess was out walking around Campus trying to get a feel for how it was and maybe so she wouldn't get lost too many more times. Jess walked over to a coffee cart and ordered a white chocolate mocha, while she was waiting Cappie started talking to her.

"Come here a lot?" Cappie asked

"First day, but if it's good I predict I will be here a lot" Jess replied

"So how is lil'o'Cartwright liking CRU? Better yet how much did you enjoy that party?" Cappie asked

"I love Cyprus Rhodes, that party was awesome." Jess smiled

"Well there is one every night so just come on over to the KT house whenever you would like" Cappie smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" Jess said, was Cappie hitting on her? She wasn't into him that way; she was into that Bryan guy. She looked around and saw Casey and Max walking by she grabbed her drink and ran after them, Cappie followed.

"Casey" Jess called

"Yes?" Casey turned around trying to pretend she didn't really know Jess.

"I got the Zeta Beta invite, thanks" Jess said catching Casey's drift.

"Hey" Max threw into the conversation.

"Lil'o'Cartwright wait up" Cappie yelled

"You know Cappie?" Casey asked

"I think I met him last night" Jess said

"Hey douche" Cappie greeted Max "Case"

"Cap" Casey replied

"Well I just wanted to thank you for the invite, and tell you me and my roommate will so be there" Jess said

"That's great Zeta Beta would be lucky to have you two" Casey smiled

"Aren't you two rela-" Cappie started to say before Jess put her hand over his mouth.

"See you tonight" Casey said walking away with Max. Jess took her hand off of Cappie's mouth.

"Don't want the sorority world to know you're related to Casey quite yet?" Cappie asked

"Unfortunately I wanted equal consideration, which if I can't get it at ZBZ there's always IKI" Jess joked

"It's understandable" Cappie replied

A/N: So theres the end of chapter two! What did everyone think?


End file.
